El dia que te conoci
by Saint Lu
Summary: Todo mundo conoce de las distintas historias de amor que se dan entre los caballeros o dioses,pero nadie sabe los pensamientos que pasaron por sus mentes al conocer a esa persona, es momento de imaginarlo...Capis finales Artemisa/Icarus,Hilda y Sigfried.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, pues ojala gusten estas historia que surgieron entre chocolates y un rato de ocio, gracias.**_

_**nota;los personajes de mi historia son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y los utilizo sin lucro..**_

_**Te conocí...Marín y Aioria.**_

Esa tarde tal como cualquiera donde la gente corría desesperada por no ser alcanzado por viciosos y las madres de Rodorio consiguiendo alimento para sus hijos, nada inesperado parecía sucedería con este santo de Athena.

El tiempo escuchando las maldiciones en nombre de su familia, no era nada comparado con la soledad que llevaba en su corazón. Las tardes las había pasado con dolor y miedo, hasta que sus hermanos se le había y sus ocurrencias eran un consuelo, después de lo sucedido con su hermano y el rechazo o burlas de los que ahí habitaban, tener a un amigo era lo único esperanzador.

El sol llegaba a cada recinto, y ahí sentado en los escalones de Leo, mirando al vacio, el quinto caballero, sentía como el calor de aquel astro tocaba su piel y ligeramente sonreía ante el silencio, pues pocos momentos le hacían sentir tan relajado.

Sin notar la mirada de su amigo que tenia rato observándolo, el escorpión, hizo su aparición ante aquel mutismo.

-Amigo, ¿porque esa cara, otra vez triste?-

-Lo siento Milo, sabes, es lo de siempre, este silencio que esta aquí, y que no lo calla nada-

-Es por tu hermano... pues al menos tú tuviste uno, yo no conocí a nadie de mi familia-

-Si pero mejor no recordar, si todo mundo lo llama traidor y lo es-

-Pero no pienses en eso, vamos entonces a entrenar y en la tarde comemos algo en las afueras de este lugar, ¿Me acompañas?-

-Vamos entonces, me ayudara a distraerme-termino el castaño.

El camino parecía que no tenía fin, había sido una mañana agotadora, hasta la garganta estaba seca de tanto entrenar por lo que de regreso a sus recintos, el sol podía distraer los sentidos de ambos caballeros y cansar la vista, por lo que al mirar a su amigo cansado no vio cuando una chica se le aproximaba con gran velocidad por descuido.

Estaba totalmente lastimada, sus puños estaban llenos de sangre e impotencia al no poder sostenerse y si rostro no hubiera estado descubierto, podrían verse las lágrimas y el sudor corriendo su piel, juntó con sus ropas bañadas en sangre.

-Cuidado-grito el escorpión ante la proximidad de la chica.

El cayó justo con ella, trato de protegerle del azote contra el suelo y esa fue la primera vez que rozo su piel y sintió su abrazo.

-¿Esta bien,le puedo ayudar?-pregunto el chico con timidez.

-Vaya Aioria, las chicas caen a tus brazos, que maravilla-dijo el de la octava casa ante el incidente.

-No puedo respirar, voy a morir-contesto débilmente la dama sujeta al cuerpo del caballero

Fue cuando la fina silueta de un personaje conocido reclamaba a la dama.

-Ella es mía, así que apártate caballero-comento la amazona de cobra a Aioros.

-Vamos levántate o entonces te ira peor tonta, hazlo-

-¿Estas bien? Creo que es mejor que no continúes-pregunto el angustiado caballero ante el semblante de la chica pelirroja en sus brazos ,aun en el suelo.

-Por su puesto que no esta bien, esta bañada en sangre,Shaina hoy si que te excediste-comento el escorpión ante las manchas de sangre que reflejaba la ropa.

-No se metan, esto es entre amazonas, caballero a un lado-hablaba el coraje en la garganta de la cobra.

-Si pero esta chica esta sangrando, llevemosla a otro lugar para que se recupere-

-Es lo mejor ,Shina no te opongas, porque si esa si le diremos al Maestro para que detenga tu masacre-comento Milo ante el desconcierto.

La peli verde estaba llena de ira, y contuvo sus ansias por terminar con la amazona de Águila debido a que las órdenes venían a cargo de superiores, observando desaparecer la silueta de los tres y esperando la resignación.

El felino tomo en sus brazos a la chica y decidió llevarla a su Santuario, no pensaba en ese momento en las consecuencias que podía tener al permanecer una amazona con un caballero pero lo único que importaba eran las heridas de la dama.

-Ahora si estamos en problemas Aioria ¿Que hacemos con ella?-

-No te preocupes, veremos que pasa..Hasta entonces la dejare en mi recinto si no Shina la matara –decía mientras observaba con tristeza la figura de la chica.

En el camino pudo sentir su respirar cansado, ella paso una mano justo al pecho del chico pues era reconfortante, tanto el ,preocupado, recargaba su barbilla en su cabello.

En el recinto de Leo ,el castaño la llevo a su cama y lentamente la deposito ante la mirada incomoda de Milo, que nunca había visto actuar así al caballero de Leo, siempre se mostraba distante ante situaciones tales como las vividas, pero sin duda esta vez era diferente.

-Lo mejor es que me vaya, no veremos mañana ,cuídala hasta entonces-musito el escorpión seriamente, pues sabia perfectamente cuando era el momento ideal para bromas y esta no era la ocasión.

-Gracias Milo, nos vemos pronto-asintió el de Leo en forma de despedida.

Podía escuchar los jadeos de dolor de la chica y observar el dolor que sentía en cada parte. Llevó rápidamente algunos paños húmedos y limpios sus heridas, sintiendo su sufrimiento de tal manera que era como si lo viviera el mismo. Rozó su herida pronunciada en el brazo tratándose de acercar y ella reacciono apretando su brazo hasta marcar los dedos en la piel, su cuerpo fue llenado de nerviosismo, y no era porque nunca hubiera estado con damas, pero ella en particular tenia algo especial para hacerlo actuar así.

-Tranquila, ya paso lo peor, déjame ayudarte-

Al escucharle entre sueños, esa voz tan confiable y tierna la vez, decidió no oponer resistencia la chica, pues ella no estaba en condiciones de exigir algo.

La miro, estaba tan indefensa, esa criatura, parec ia estar sola, sola, tanto como el.

¿Por qué tanto daño a esa chica? podía notar que su cuerpo y cabello no era de un natal del lugar, era extranjera, y debía serlo, jamás vio tanta belleza aun con el rostro cubierto, en sus alrededores.

Por fin el templo de Leo se vestía de gala, no estaba solo. Coloco una frazada en su cuerpo y decidió observarla toda la noche por si se sentía peor. Podía pasar el tiempo haciéndolo, pero es cierto que la ansiedad por tener visitas, era demasiada, por lo que se levantaba algunos minutos para arreglar el Templo y buscar algo para ofrecer al amanecer.

Así fue la primera noche que Marín paso en Leo, nada romántico y planeado, pero así fue.

El día hacia su aparición junto con varios sentimientos que desconocía el caballero, la ternura y compasión. Ella respiraba lentamente, y por fin miro a su alrededor. No sabia como había llegado a aquel lugar solo recordaba que la tarde anterior, Shina había llegado furiosa después de visitar a Arles, pero sin duda, tenia que agradecer que estaba viva.

-Hola, me llamo Aioria y ¿tu?pasate la noche aquí porque estabas muy herida, así que no te asustes-comento un chico con cabellos dorados, ojos esmeraldas cautivadores y una especie de charola de barro con fruta que inspiraba un cosmos calido.

-Lo siento, no quise causarte molestias, y gracias por haberme salvado la vida-

-¿Como te llamas?-

-Me llamo Marín y soy un intento de amazona ¿No crees? –rio la chica rompiendo el silencio

-Me haces reir, ¿Y de donde eres?, no pareces de aquí-

-Soy de Japon, no tengo familia, ni dueño pero es mi destino estar aquí y no tengo opción-

-Bueno entonces déjame ayudarte a salir con vida del Santuario-

-¿Seria posible?, te lo agradecería infinitamente, pero ahora tengo que volver con las demás amazonas, aún tengo cuentas pendientes que saldar-se levanto con dificultad de aquella cama, deteniéndose entre cada espasmo de dolor, aunque su voluntad le obligaba a continuar.

-¿Tan pronto?, aun no estas recuperada y ya prepare el desayuno, no puedes irte así -la tomo delicadamente de la mano y miro fijamente esa fina mascara que le impedía conocer el pasado de la chica, y al tocarla sintió que parte de ella se había quedado en el.

-Tengo que irme, gracias Aioria, te debo mucho, espero que pueda contar contigo desde ahora-continuo la chica su camino dificultándose al caminar.

-Cuenta con ello...-miro la fortaleza que emanaba la chica impidiendo que la detuviera ante su partida.

Ella marcho de aquel templo, agradeciendo a su nuevo amigo lo que había hecho por él, mientras él observo su silueta desaparecer en el fuego del sol, sus cabellos brillaban a la par que eran expuestos al viento y ese fue el inicio de muchas tardes en compañía de la amazona de Águila, fue el comienzo de su historia y el final de la soledad del caballero de Leo.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Espero no se lleven la decepción y les haya gustado y me llene de inspiración para dejarles mas miel por aquí gracias...**_


	2. Chapter 2 Te quise olvidar

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 2: Julián /Thetis /Saory**_

_**Te quise olvidar...**_

Día tras día, rodeado de gente banal llena de detalles ostentosos, personas a las cual había comprado su amistad durante años y otras que sin decir nada, estaban ahí esperando algo de mí, siempre, al final del día me abandonaban solo en el silencio.

Me dejaba deslumbrar por las bellezas que se regocijaban con mis obsequios y las agradables compañías de personas de alta sociedad que me atestaban con sus ideas financieras .Así era como estaba predestinado que siguiera el curso de la vida de un chico acaudalado y nacido en los mejores linajes sociales, entre hipocresía y relaciones.

En los momentos en que mi razón desistía, era arrastrado por Sorrento, mi fiel compañero y el único en quien confiaba, lejos del murmullo donde mi mente me dejaba ser real.

El me preguntaba si acaso me faltaba algo en que el pudiera ayudarme, pero esa respuesta ni yo la sabia a ciencia cierta. Lo único bueno es que siempre estaba ahí para lo que deseara igual que ella.

¿Quién podía entender lo que sentía, éste vacio que no llenaba con algo material? Nadie, hasta que apareciste tu, en mi fiesta. Éramos dos seres que se complementaban perfectamente como dos engranes que se unían al compás del reloj, habíamos nacido para estar juntos.

Como una nube que se desliza entre el viento así fue cuando llegaste a mis ojos. Tan hermosa con aquella fina y blanca tela que contrastaba con tu piel y que de inmediato capto´ mis sentidos.

Había estado a lado de mujeres con excelentes atributos, finas, delicadas y sin embargo, eras tu´ quien me atraparía con esa presencia sutil que destacaba entre el alboroto. Mi espera no pudo más.

Entre todos los presentes a mi fiesta intente´ buscar aquellos ojos azules que me cautivaron. A tu lado, aquél hombre que guardaba de ti porque sabía lo que valías, te custodiaba con extremo sigilo.

Frente a mi, me abrí paso entre el murmullo, me arme de un absurdo valor y me acerque´ sin reservas. Mis labios se posaron en la tez de tu mano y mi mente solo se concentraba en la exquisita sonrisa que dirigías hacia mí. Te invite a platicar al balcón, a solas, dejando a la persona que estaba a tu lado que se embriagara de la reunión distinguida mientras tú y yo iniciábamos este amor discreto.

A tenerte tan cerca no pude evitar sentirme ansioso por el aroma tan etéreo que desprendía tus cabellos, una fragancia que me erizaba la piel. ¿Qué me pasaba, acaso estaba enloqueciendo? Pensé´.

Fue entonces que un fuego en mi interior, me indico´ que no debía dejarte ir con aquella seguridad y elegancia, eras tu´ a quien yo había buscando. Especulé que tal vez al mostrarte todo lo que había adquirido por los favores de haber nacido en una familia acaudalada y teniendo de testigo mis experiencias personales con otras, aceptarías cualquier propuesta.

Mi atrevimiento fue pensar que eras como ellas y me sentí como un estúpido al ser rechazado por ti. Al escucharte tan tranquila, mi orgullo era aplastado por cada palabra y me pregunte´ ¿Si somos tan perfectos, si cualquier otra mujer hubiera aceptado, quién demonios eras tu para rechazarme? Quizá me estabas poniendo a prueba, no caería tan fácil en tu trampa, así que pretendería que no eras tan importante y que podía olvidarte.

Por un tiempo lo intente´, con una de tantas mujeres que llegaban a mi cama sin decir nada. Ella siempre tan dispuesta desde que hace años como buena amante, hermosa y no dude en estar con ella, sin embargo ,fue inútil creer que con otra podría olvidar tus ojos azules que comparados con los suyos ,no tenían nada que ofrecer.

Una chica rubia que me brindaba sus caricias tanto esperaba que algún día la pudiera tocar con un poco mas de recelo y cariño. Y mientras me abrigaba en su piel y la hacia mía infinidad de veces, imaginaba que eras tu´ a quien yo amaba. Mis besos con dulzura estremecían a la dama de cabellos dorados quien temblaba en mis brazos y después de besarla hasta el cansancio, fijaba la mirada con ella esperando encontrarte pero al abrir los ojos, sabía que no era tu´.

Me disculpe con ella, a pesar de que sobraban palabras y el silencio era el único que nos acompañaba, sé que por dentro me reclamaba el porque no la tomaba tal cual era ella y te olvidaba.

Saory, Saory, esta necesidad de poseerte me hace sentir estúpido, pues teniendo todo lo único que no disfruto eres tu'. Sé que te ríes a lado de un miserable y eso no es algo que pueda tolerar, así que disfrutare cuando te tenga a mi lado y al idiota a mis pies.

Te aseguro que pronto, aun así sea lo último que haga, estarás a mi lado. He puesto en marcha mis planes en Asgard y estarás a mi merced como todo lo que he tenido.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Siempre quise ver un fic así y como no he visto ninguno pues me animo a escribir esto, espero les haya gustado!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Contigo Aprendi

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

**_Capitulo 3:_**_** Contigo aprendí...Shun y June**_

Caminaban tomados de la mano entre verdes jardines de Japón, ese par de amantes que llevaban en su interior un gran pasado y dolor apagado. Ellos se dejaban alegrar por el asombroso paisaje de su alrededor, florecitas azuladas y traviesas que empezaban a brotar anunciando la primavera sobre una hermosa alfombra verde que en todos lados maravillaba.

Pero ahí estaban ellos solos, llenándose como la primera vez de los multicolores del ambiente y la suave brisa que les golpeaba meciendo sus cabellos.

Divisaron a lo lejos un hermoso arbusto de frutos rojizos en medio de pastizal, ese debería ser el rey de todo el parque, pues su frondosidad imponía ante los demás arboles.

Aquel majestuoso brote de la naturaleza los invitaba a perpetuar un instante bajo su sombra y ellos no dudaron en hacerlo. Ella se sentó apoyando su espalda sobre la madera mientras él acostaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de la chica permitiendo otorgarle dulces caricias. Después de un parco silencio, él comentó:

— ¿Recuerdas June cuando te vi la primera vez? Yo desembarque de aquel gran navío que me llevo justamente desde aquí hasta la isla Andrómeda. Observé el desértico lugar donde había llegado junto con mis esperanzas, con tal clima hostil que quemaba la piel. Y frente a mi, ahí esta él. Aquel hombre solemne acompañado de una pequeña silueta inquieta rubia tras él. La gran sonrisa cálida que me dirigió ese hombre me quito el miedo que traía a espaldas y tu saliste detrás con aquella fría mascara que me miraba con detalle. Ustedes dos fueron quienes me recibieron esa mañana cuando el sol no se oculto bajo las nubes.

Continúo hablando el caballero de Andrómeda mientras ella enredaba sus dedos sobre la cabellera sedosa del chico.

—Y cuando me tomaste la mano para saludarme, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda ¿Por qué seria? Miedo, desconfianza o curiosidad, aún me pregunto tal cosa.

Shun espero la respuesta de la amazona en silencio mientras se perdía observando el cielo.

—No lo se, ahora que recuerdo, tu rostro pálido y flaquita figura caminaban inseguro hacia la cabaña de Albiore a pesar de que el te decía que todo estaría bien, tú solo guardabas la mirada y te quedabas en tus pensamientos por minutos enteros, supongo que era por Ikki, lo extrañabas. A veces te observaba de reojo, parecías demasiado extraño, pero cuando te dabas cuenta inmediatamente desviaba mis ojos, sentía nervios.

— ¿Ahora lo aceptas? — bromeó el de cabellos verdes—Lo sabia, sabia que no dejabas de verme durante ese trayecto y para el maestro Cefeo no pasó desapercibido tu desconcierto.

—La verdad es que desde pequeña me llamaste la atención, eras simpático ¿Cómo podría dejar de mirarte?—se bufó la rubia esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

—Claro, por esas miradas, al llegar a la cabaña frente a todos, hiciste que se me cayera mi maleta frente a Spica y Reda.

— ¡Oh! si como olvidar las burlas que te propinaron al ver que tu también competirías por la armadura de Andrómeda. Aun recuerdo la voz chillona de Spica:

—_Mira nada mas al nuevo alumno , es mas delicado que una niña, no durara ni dos minutos vivo contra nosotros, así que no tengo que preocuparme ,solo tendré que competir contigo Reda por Andrómeda._

—Y ve ahora, no solo eres el caballero de Andrómeda, sino que en algún momento te convertiste en...

—No hables de ello...—interrumpió el chico rápidamente—No quiero arruinar estos bellos recuerdos con otros desagradables.

—Lo siento—murmuro casi imperceptible la amazona y al notar la incomodidad, Shun retomó la palabra.

—June, lo único que siempre quiero mantener presente es todo lo que me haz enseñado sin darle importancia a lo que nos ha lastimado. Andrómeda alzó su rostro esperando encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia, y cuando ambos se vieron, él tomó su mano para empezar a dibujar cada línea sobre su palma.

—Ahora cambiando de tema, yo debo darte las gracias. Agradecerte que contigo aprendí a amar, a sentir la necesidad de extrañar a alguien y reconocer esos nervios en el estómago al mirarte a los ojos cada mañana. Y solo tú lo lograste, tú, que siempre estabas detrás de mi como mi guía hasta en mis peores momentos. Nunca podría pagar lo que haz hecho por mi.

Ella, emocionada, departió las palabras del caballero—Espera yo también debo darte las gracias, gracias Shun porque contigo aprendí a nunca darme por vencida, a sonreír a pesar de lo incierto del futuro y sobretodo a confiar en mi.

— ¿Quién imaginaria que esos dos pequeños que crecieron juntos bajo la tutela de Albiore terminarían aquí, juntos?

— ¿Te digo un secreto?—preguntó el chico— Él creo que estaría feliz de vernos juntos, conocía lo que sentíamos ambos y a pesar de que ya no esta con nosotros, ver a su hijos felices lo llenarían de alegría.

—Shun...todo lo que hemos pasado ha sido tan difícil que no se si es un sueño estar hoy a tu lado.

—Pues créelo, ahora estamos juntos, hoy, debajo de este árbol maravilloso que nos hace sombra y si aun te quedan dudas, entonces no me queda más que demostrártelo...

El caballero se levantó del regazo de su enamorada armándose de un valor trivial. Acarició su cabello dorado y dedicó unos segundos a admirarla. La amaba y aunque no lo decía para él también era increíble estar abrazado a ella pesar de todo, sentía que debía vivir ese instante como si el mañana no existiera y así lo haría. En sus delgadas manos tomó el rostro de la dama acercándolo al suyo, sintiendo su cálido aliento y segundos después posó sus labios sobre los de ella dejándose acompañar por la delicada brisa que los reconfortaba y les olvidaba del mañana.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Dedicado para una chica muy linda que me ha tendido su mano en momentos difíciles y en mis alegrías, además que la he fastidiado con preguntas existencialistas sobre Saint Seiya jajaj ¿Qué es esto y porque aquello?, perdóname!**_

_**Gracias a todo aquél que dedico un momento a imaginar conmigo ya que la realidad es un poco dura y la fantasía nos alimenta el alma, saludos.**_

_**Si quieren leer un buen fic acerca de Shun y June, todo lo que surgió en la Isla Andromeda, no se pierdan el fic Paralelamente de Melpómene de Cáncer!**_


	4. Chapter 4 nunca dije te amo

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 4: Nunca dije te amo. **_

_**Shunrei y Shiryu.**_

_Querida amiga:_

_Mi pequeña, mi pequeña y frágil amiga. En este momento me siento solo alrededor de estas dudas y no puedo evitar pensar en ti, se que no haz sabido nada de mi hasta hoy y no sabes como lo lamento. _

_¿Me extrañas o acaso me olvidas? se que merezco tu olvido por todo el daño indirecto que te he hecho en mi afán de preservarte , de no hacerte sufrir y fallé. Y me maldigo por las veces en que tus hermosos ojos lloraron por mi, jamás debí dejarte sola, lo se, pero quiero que lo entiendas ¿Cómo podía protegerte si no era de esta manera? ¿Qué mundo podía ofrecerte en el que el maestro y tú estuvieran tranquilos sin tener que sacrificarme? Y cuando pensaba en no contender y permanecer a tu lado, me imaginaba todo el dolor que pasarías por la ambición de unos cuantos y eso me daba la fuerza necesaria para renunciar a ti. Prefería mil veces verte a lado de otra persona, feliz y que vivieras en un mundo tranquilo aunque mi corazón se quemara de dolor, eso no debía importar._

_Pero que inexperto soy en el amor, jamás me detuve a ver todo el sufrimiento que llevabas dentro y que a pesar de la distancia es difícil dejar de amar a alguien, como yo jamás pude hacerlo contigo._

_Y me odiaba por como termino todo la última vez, cuando tus cristalinos ojos se llenaron de agua salada y tu suave mano me apretaba al cuerpo mi corazón que se comprimía por no robarte un beso apasionado y pedirte que me esperaras, mas era egoísta suplicártelo. E instantes antes de partir recordé la primera vez que te conocí._

_Recordé que al arribar a China, el lugar que me vio nacer y conocer a aquel hombre de cabellos castaños tan sonriente que parecía que en lugar de sonrisa tenia una luna, mis miedos se disiparon en el aire y que incluso de nervios tuve que regresar por mi maleta que se me olvido en el camión que me había traído hasta ti. Caminé a su lado, escuchando atentamente la voz aterciopelada del hombre que me intentaba reconfortar y calmar el desconcierto con palabras amables, él sabia que no era fácil. Nos aventuramos entre el boscaje donde el aire fresco golpeaba la piel impregnándonos del aroma a hierba y humedal, guiando los pasos hasta una enorme cascada donde una casita nos daba la bienvenida._

_Entré en aquel hogarcito de paja y tronco con su perfecto aroma a madera, analizando cada detalle con sumo cuidado hasta que un pequeño ruido en una habitación me dejo pasmado. Poco a poco me acerque curioso hacia la puerta sobre la alfombra; mi sorpresa fue encontrar a un par de ojos pardos mirándome fijamente entre la oscuridad. Espantado, caí sobre el tapiz y el gran maestro río ante la situación. Tú me mirabas tomada del marco de la puerta, curiosa._

—_Shunrei, hija ven a conocer a Shiryu; él vivirá con nosotros y quiero que sean buenos hermanos ¿de acuerdo?_

_Mi cuerpo ansioso se levantó y con mi voz titubeante te salude:_

—_Hola, soy Shiryu..._

—_Hola, me llamo Shunrey—dijiste estrechando con firmeza mi mano._

—_Shunrei, ¿porqué no le enseñas a Shiryu el lugar en lo que yo preparo la cena, me harías ese favor?—sugirió Dohko._

—_Claro ven, sígueme—me dijiste mientras te alejabas con tu pequeña sonrisa._

_Lentamente caminamos hacia fuera. El lugar era hermoso lleno de color aguamarina, sin embargo, pasó desapercibido ante tu pequeña figura llenando de armonía el ambiente. Poco podía concentrarme, mi fisionomía parecía agua convertida de nervios y desde entonces siempre que te veo tengo esa sensación de agitación._

_Las noches en que no podía dormir, me acercaba a tu cama y me dedicaba a mirar tu fina nariz y tu delicada boca que me invitaba a disfrutar de su caricia sin embargo prefería escuchar tu tranquila respiración._

_Desde entonces en todo momento estas presente, siempre preocupada por mí y yo ingrato, pase por alto el amor que me otorgabas. Ahora aunque estoy de vuelta la vida, que han pasado días y crees que estoy muerto, me siento solo a pesar de que mis compañeros me exigen que te vaya a buscar, que me olvide del miedo y la culpa, que por fin corra a tus brazos y que no desaproveche esta nueva oportunidad aunque yo no me atrevo por miedo a que me rechaces o te encuentre a lado de alguien, quizá suene estúpido pero no tengo valor para mirarte a la cara ni palabras por pronunciar._

_Pero anoche, desahogue mi dolor con un llanto mundano, no puedo hacerte a un lado de mi vida y decidí que será mejor que de una vez te mire a los ojos y escuche tu voz a pesar de mis dudas, ésta carta llegara antes que yo a tu vida, espero con todo mi corazón que no me desprecies y si es así no tendría sentido esta nueva oportunidad si no es a tu lado porque yo nunca he dejado de pensarte y tampoco de amarte, se que nunca lo dije hasta hoy pero te amo Shunrei._

_Atentamente: Shiryu_

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hola queridos y lindos lectores, me da gusto que me regalen instantes de sus vidas e imaginen conmigo situaciones empalagosas, con gusto nos veremos pronto en otro relato corto. Un saludo y abrazo fuerte.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Una noche eterea

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 6**_: _**Una noche etérea.**_

_**Ikki y Esmeralda**_

Una noche, una noche etérea en la que mi vida cambio de una forma radical. Jamás pensé que de mis ojos pudieran llorar tanto como hasta ahora lo hago y que el llanto aliviara de esta forma tan lenitiva mi remordimiento. Y hoy, frente a tu tumba, llore porque le falte a tu memoria, intenté por un momento pensar que no estaba solo y olvidar que tú ya te habías ido, sin mí.

Y se que estarás decepcionada, Esmeralda, pero nunca podrás entender el vacio que dejaste al partir.

Hace dos días, sentado bajo la lluvia en la mansión Kido, mientras observaba la crueldad de la tormenta arrasando con todo lo esperanzador por su paso, recordé lo desconsolado que estoy. Cuando regrese del Hades me di cuenta que todos y cada uno de mis compañeros tenían alguien con quien alegrarse; incluso platicar cuando están lejos de quien aman .Yo creía que también tenia una persona por la cual valía continuar hasta el final y no dejarme caer en el Hades para reencontrarte de nuevo, mas eso no fue así.

Shun, mi preciado hermano, lo hice todo para mi después de tu partida mas al ver el recibimiento que June tuvo para con él, mi tiempo se detuvo. Jamás lo vi tan feliz como al ver de nuevo a esa muchacha y me di cuenta que era egoísta, que había hecho planes a lado de mi hermano en esta nueva oportunidad sin preguntarle cuales eran los suyos, junto a June.

También intente acercarme a los demás chicos para no sentirme tan solo, lime asperezas con el pasado como seguramente hubieras querido, mas se que cada uno tiene algo nuevo por hacer junto ese alguien en esta nueva vida, todos, menos yo.

Camine entre la lluvia hasta el bar más cercano donde el amor fútil predominaba en el ambiente en todas sus formas. Yo solo quería tomar una copa en la barra, pasar cada trago amargo sobre mi garganta aliviando el dolor seco que me quemaba, una tras otra, solitario.

Entonces al paso de unos minutos, una cálida mano se poso en mi hombro y encontré a una chica rubia con hermosos ojos profundos muy parecidos a los tuyos.

Y recordé la primera vez que te vi, en aquél lugar desértico y oscuro llorando con tus ojos cristalinos bajo el ardiente sol, tirada en el suelo con la piel marcada de un sinfín de golpes. Delante de ti, un hombre sujetaba tus cabellos y pedía a gritos que te levantaras.

Le grité al infeliz que te soltara y él me dirigió una mirada asesina por interrumpir aquella masacre. Aquel hombre de extraña apariencia se acercaba hacia mí con gran odio mientras tú permanecías en el piso, frágil. Cuando alzaste el rostro te visualice como mi hermano, así de quebrantable como él, desprotegida y con un estúpido que tenias como padre lastimándote sin piedad.

Quise ir en tu ayuda más ese hombre se aproximo hacia mi y me dijo que, _¿quién demonios me creía yo para molestarle?_, que si intentaba ayudarte, probablemente sufriría la misma suerte. No me importo y al tratar de alcanzarte, sentí como un golpe en el estómago me dejaba sin aliento, haciendo de el mi primer recibimiento en la Isla muerte. Tú me regalabas una dulce mirada preguntándote _¿Por qué te ayudaba a pesar de que yo también seria golpeado?_ No lo se, quizá ese sentido de auxilio que tenia para ti y mi hermano.

Me levanté de nuevo y el sujeto de la máscara comenzó a pegarme para que arrastrándome llegara hasta ti. Justo antes de tocarte la mano, él rio cínicamente mientras se divertía observando la escena y al escuchar tus suplicas; él se alejo diciendo no descansaría hasta matarme y que te aborrecía. Al escuchar esto, tus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas y yo tome fuertemente tu mano en señal de solidaridad.

Yo que era huérfano tenia una suerte muy dura pero y tu, ¿Qué sentías al escuchar que tu mismo padre te aborrecía? Y pensé que eras una persona perdida en toda esa porquería, que jamás te dejaría sola y que siempre estaríamos juntos.

Tú con pocas fuerzas me levantaste y dejaste que en tu regazo descansara. No sabía si estaba en el cielo pero por fin conocía el descanso y el silencio perfecto, ese silencio que anhelaba desde que en mi mente se grabaron los gritos desesperados de mi hermano con el distintivo _"no me dejes"_. En tus brazos que me acariciaban conmovida por aquel acto noble que tuve para contigo me sentía pleno, muy tranquilo. Meses después, quien diría que la historia cambiaria de esta manera; que mi compañera, mi confidente y la persona que he amado con todo el corazón se había ido gracias al infeliz que fue mi maestro.

Las luces me deslumbraron después de unas cuantas palabras con la mujer rubia y emborrachado, continuaba con el coqueteo descarado. Ése vacio, esa falta de amor que dejaste la llenaba a lado de otra persona que no eras tú. Ni siquiera la conocía y probablemente en mis cinco sentidos jamás la hubiera aceptado, pero pasó. Desapareció unos segundos y mientras ingería más alcohol; ella apareció esperando que bailara con ella. Su simpatía y alegría me cautivaron desde el inicio. Incluso escuche una voz de otro solitario del bar que dijo que ella era bonita animando mi mentira.

Guiado por su mano, seguí los movimientos de la música y mi cuerpo inexpresivo intentaba alcanzar sus pasos e innovar otros mirando al mundo alrededor. Me reí como nunca porque estaba aparentando ser otra persona, no era el fénix ininteligible de siempre si no un chico insignificante entre gente superficial.

No me imaginaba que mi sobriedad estaba en los suelos, que todo lo que había presumido ser era incongruente y esa figura oscura tras la cual me escondí ya no estaba.

Y no se que es lo mas doloroso, el haberme perdido en ese abismo olvidando mi razón o haberlo disfrutado quedando con el desasosiego de querer más.

Sus movimientos alegres me hacían sonreír sin desear parar, y poco a poco ella acercaba su cuerpo al mío dejando al descubierto su fina figura. Incluso tuve la osadía de tocar más allá de su espalda aunque no me funciono demasiado pues quitaba mis manos de manera elegante.

Paseaba mis manos entre sus dedos haciendo que se perdiera en caricias, la sentía tan mía, como deseando que fuera contigo a pesar de ser una ilusión. Tome valor y acerque mi nariz rozando la suya como las estúpidas historias de amor, quería sentir sus labios como nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer los tuyos aunque ella se retiró de inmediato.

Mi cuerpo sin quererlo la abrazo de una manera sincera. Era todo lo que necesitaba sentir, un cálido abrazo que me protegiera y que dejaba en el aire una sensación mágica que por años espere de ti pero que el maldito destino nos negó. No quería separarme, le tomé su espalda con ternura, y me maldije por desear que esta caricia fuera cristalina. Me refugie entre su hombro perdiéndome en la suavidad de su cara; me encanta rozar sus cabellos contra la blanca tez y su cuerpo compenetrando bajo el mío sintiendo como si todo se nublara en silencio. Me di cuenta lo débil que soy.

En aquel mundo estaba encontrando como llenar el vacio que nunca calme en mío a lado de mis compañeros como el frio fénix y que siempre renegué de lo que otros encontraban en él.

No solo me sentía amado si no que lo era, capturaba miradas y disfrutaban de mi compañía.

Al sentir los ojos de otra chica que también me miraba con pasión, regrese a la realidad y quise ir al baño. En el trayecto roce la mejilla de la chica con ternura y le dije que me esperara. _¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?,_ parecía típico mujeriego idiota.

En el baño, desahogue mis emociones y me lave la cara observando en el espejo una persona muy diferente que no reconocí ,que probablemente le causaría un gran dolor a Shun y una vergüenza a ti, sin embargo dedique unas cuantas palabras a la persona del servicio diciendo lo bueno que era ese mundo, que me estaba perdiendo en él.

Y después él me guio hasta la pista, de lo borracho que estaba no me podía sostener de pie; me hacia sentir bien, hasta que la rubia me atrajo con su mano de nuevo. Quería ver que tan real era su interés y cínicamente coqueteé con otra chica que también era atractiva haciendo que mi acompañante, molesta, intentara quitarla de mi vista.

Quise ir a tomar un trago, me acerque de nuevo hasta la barra y ella pidió que dejara de beber, que eso no me hacia bien haciendo que mi temperamento la alejara de una manera poco cortes. Al sentarme, ella rodeo mis hombros, otorgando caricias que me hacia perder la razón justo detrás de mi oído. Era exquisito ese amor etéreo, esas sensaciones que nunca pude experimentar a tu lado. Y justo en instantes, bajo la señal de una de sus amigas, ella tuvo que irse y yo sentía que mi fantasía se perdía de nuevo. No me atreví a pedirle que se quedara, que siguiera mi mentira por esa noche y sin decir más, la deje partir.

Y aunque me dijo que le llamara, que quería seguir la aventura a mi lado, mi alma ya estaba rota. Antes de que se alejara para siempre, la jale hacia mis brazos y busque sus labios en un juego ridículo mas al recodarte no cedí en ese instante, hasta que no se quien se acerco mas de la cuenta y nació un beso. Fue un beso trivial y seco, pero yo quería algo más y la bese de nuevo con desenfreno sin que ella se lo esperara.

Y se que estarás muy desilusionada de mi y que pensaras que como se me ocurre platicarte esto a ti mas no se con quien podría, solo tu has sido mi confidente en mis peores momentos incluso después de partir.

Hoy no se que esperar y mucho menos que es lo que realmente quiero. No se si quiero ver de nuevo a esa chica y dejarte de lado, inquietándome, aunque tampoco lo espero porque nulas palabras pude intercambiar con ella, lo único que fue certero fueron emociones a través de la piel. No se si soy perfecto para ella o se decepcione al conocerme bien, mas porque me sigo aferrando a ti.

Quiero hacerlo pasar como una noche trivial, como que ese mundo no es el mío y sin olvidar de mi cabeza tu presencia y lo que me trajo hasta aquí, ahogando mi fantasía en un recuerdo bello pero al fin solo un recuerdo para no lastimarme y tampoco a ti, para seguir mi forma calmada de vida porque a lado de ella no podre llevar un romance como debería ya que mi vida te pertenece mas que a mi desconcierto .Creo que debo olvidarla, aunque mi corazón se haga blando se que habrá mas ocasiones como la de anoche y otras igual que ella pero al final, siempre serás tu Esmeralda por quién yo espero.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Pobre fénix se siente solito, borrachín, se quedo viudo tan joven y su hermano feliz con June. Él no sabe si debe seguir su vida dejando de lado el recuerdo de Esmeralda o vivir como siempre para ella y su soledad.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado este relato que si estuvo larguito, inspirado en una experiencia personal, que me hizo llorar al escribirlo, un abrazo fuerte y saludos mis queridos lectores complices, gracias por su tiempo.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Intentos en el amor

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 5: Intentos en el amor.**_

_**Hyoga y Eris**_

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que apareciste en mi vida, entre falsas promesas y desesperanza.

Antes agradecía la primera vez que te conocí mas no imagine el dolor que sentiría al volver a verte y antes, llorando de rabia, intentaba mirar a otros sin poder olvidar la profundidad de tus ojos azules.

Recuerdo que Miho,mi gran confidente de ansiedades ; una tarde radiante que me seducía con su caricia ,como maestra que era ,me pidió que le ayudara con los pequeños diablillos de un lugar que también me vio llegar: el orfanato de la fundación Graude.

Miho estaba llena de nervios pues otra vez vería de frente a su amado Seiya,habian pasado tantos sentimientos en su corazón que verlo de nuevo le devolvía la calma, pobre de ella, amaba demasiado a ese chico en silencio; en cuanto yo deseaba conocer ese sentimiento llamado amor por el cual mi amiga perdía el control.

Entonces Seiya llegó causando revuelo al orfanato una mañana de Abril y yo, curiosa por conocer a quien había enamorado a mi amiga, salí a recibirle sin esperar el cambio que darías a mis emociones.

Y justo detrás de él, estabas tú. Un cosquilleo recorrió mi estomago al fijarme en tus rubios cabellos oscilándose mientras le sonreías a una pequeña, eras perfecto.

Pronto Miho corrió hacia Seiya y yo detrás de ella. Nos presentamos tanto mi boca apenas podía formar palabras y mi cuerpo se había convertido en un río de impulsos. No entendía que era lo que pasaba en mi organismo mas era un estremecimiento fascinante.

Miho tomó del brazo a Seiya observando el rubor que provocaba en él e inmediatamente lo invitó a comer algo dentro, en tanto tú me examinabas con nerviosismo, una sensación que fácilmente notó tu compañero Shun por repentinos movimientos agitados de tu mano.

Intente seguir el día como si tú no te hubieras cruzado en mi camino mas cada acción que realizaba, amablemente te ofrecías a ayudarme revolviendo mis emociones. Tus ojos cristalinos se fijaron en mi delgadez toda esa tarde haciendo que los colores impregnaran mi rostro, quería distraerme con cualquier cosa absurda mas no podía dejar ese pasatiempo nuevo de mirarte a escondidas.

Así de simple fue la primera vez que te conocí y que también la primera en que me enamore.

Los días transcurrieron entre noches nostálgicas y plenamente decidí quedarme al servicio del orfanato. Pronto se convirtieron en rutina tus visitas junto a tus compañeros e incluso me salvaste la vida con tu poderío la vez que por mi descuido quedaría en pedazos sobre el asfalto.

Pero esa noche mágica, cuando me pediste hablar a solas, fue la sensación más fantástica que he tenido en mi corta vida serena.

Solo escuchaba tu voz bajo la noche, desvaneciendo el tiempo entre palabras. Si no hubiera sido por aquel suceso maldito que me convirtió en infame, quizá hubiera podido hacer algo más por los dos, tal vez un beso cálido o un abrazo tierno, no se, algo que me acercara mas a ti, sin embargo no fue así.

Jamás podre agradecerte las veces que me haz protegido, luchando a mi lado en ese proceso tan doloroso que fue encontrarme con un ser dentro de mi que no conocí. De la noche a la mañana ya te empezaba a amar y necesitar, te sentía parte de mí, hasta que te fuiste sin decir nada junto los demás.

Si supieras cuanto lloramos Miho y yo por su partida. Cada herida tuya también la hice mía, no obstante ni siquiera te acordabas de mí.

Y aunque me moría por ver un instante de ti y cada día era un desgaste de energía al recordarte, no podía evitarlo. Pero nada fue comparado con el dolor de creer que estabas muerto. Pensaba que era cierto y mi corazón se seco de tantas lágrimas que llore en tu nombre haciendo que la calidez de mí ser no fuera más que un hielo.

Luego de unos meses me entere que Athena les otorgo una nueva oportunidad y mi corazón insensible volvió a recobrar su energía aunque yo no entendía porque no querías tenerla a mi lado.

Incluso la primera vez que acompañaste a Seiya al orfanato, pasaste con indiferencia a mi lado sin pronunciar mas que un seco hola, se que pretendías no hacerme daño pero no concebías que la vida se me hacia pedazos al ver tu rechazo.

Hasta ayer, ayer en que mi mundo pequeño se convirtió en un universo listo para soñar.

Tú y yo, solos en el mismo lugar donde hablamos la primera vez acompañados del nocturno.

—Eris, ¿Cómo estas? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Es verdad Hyoga, me da gusto ver que estas bien—mis nervios no mentían mientras evitaba a toda costa mirarte a la cara porque una mezcla de rabia y locura invadían mi corazón.

—Por lo que veo las cosas en el orfanato van bien ¿no?—dijiste queriendo desvanecer el silencio entre los dos y acomodándote en la barda donde yo estaba reposando.

—Si...

— ¿Y qué mas haz hecho en este tiempo? No se, ¿conociste a alguien?—preguntaste con sumo interés esperando anhelante mi respuesta.

—No, por supuesto que no, no he podido, porque...olvídalo—desvié, una vez más, mi mirada entre palabras quebradas.

—Hubiera jurado que las propuestas te caían del cielo, eres una chica muy linda, amable, tierna no veo porque no...

—No digas más Hyoga, no intentes burlarte de mi—pronuncie al borde del arrebato.

—No me burlo en lo absoluto, es solo que yo... ¡Bah! seria un imposible—musitaste con recelo dejando que un elipsis cubriera nuestras emociones. Segundos después, señalaste:

—La verdad es que cada que veo a Shun a lado de June, a Seiya junto a Saory,a Shiryu en busca de Shunrei, no puedo evitar sentirme solo, errante, sin un lugar fijo a donde yo pertenezca y mucho menos donde alguien este pensado en mi, alguien a quien amar.

—Hyoga...—gire mi rostro hacia ti esperando que por fin dijeras lo que tanto había deseado aunque solo terminaste con escasas palabras, como siempre, sin importar las mías:

—Bueno es tarde, me tengo que ir a la mansión con los demás, hasta pronto Eris —caminaste lentamente cortos centímetros y luego te detuviste al escuchar mis sollozos con mis lágrimas que sanaban.

—Hubiera querido que esa persona fueras tú pero se que es absurdo...

Fueron las ultimas palabras que pronunciaste antes de que mi corazón hiciera a mi cuerpo impulsarse y por fin gritarte todo lo que había callado. Tenía que hacerlo, por fin estamparte mi corazón junto al tuyo y calmar mi desasosiego.

—Espera Hyoga, repite lo último que dijiste.

Giraste tu cuerpo buscando mis ojos mientras mi cabello rebelde me cubría el rostro lloroso.

—No tiene sentido, es un imposible.

—Tú eres el imposible, ¿Cómo demonios no te das cuenta lo mucho que te he esperado?

—Eris yo no...

— ¡No, escuchame! he callado tanto tiempo y lo mínimo que merezco es que me atiendas por todo el tiempo que he llorado por ti.

Intente calmar mi malestar un instante con mis puños cerrados y no mirándote, hasta que la rabia departió por mí:

— Desde que te conocí no he hecho otra cosa que intentar sacarte de mi cabeza pero sigues ahí, creí que sentías algo por mi pero simplemente juegas conmigo, ¡me haces daño idiota, porque no eres sincero! Así que déjame las cosas claras de una vez, dime que no me amas para que por fin me aleje de ti pero no me des esperanza si no la hay.

Tu rostro enmudecido no dejaba de conmoverse ante mis palabras y fue entonces cuando regresaste hacia mí con esa entereza que te caracterizaba:

—Lo lamento Eris, tienes razón, soy un idiota por no darme cuenta a tiempo de esto. Perdóname, yo no quería hacerte daño ni mucho menos pero quiero que entiendas que si nunca dije nada es porque antes no tenia nada que ofrecerte y hoy, todo es diferente, ¿quieres que lo intentemos?

Poco a poco rompiste el límite de cercanía a mi cuerpo y tus manos frías envolvieron mi rostro mientras mis rodillas temblaban de turbación. Tu cálido aliento se aproximo a mi boca y yo paciente, esperé que tomaras mi rostro y lo condujeras justo al lugar correcto haciendo de él mi primer beso de amor.

Mis labios se fundieron contigo con el cielo de Japón de testigo. Te despegaste unos segundos pretendiendo contemplar mi rostro en cuanto mis ojos derramaban agua salada sin calma. Tus dedos despojaron las lágrimas y pusiste mi cabeza sobre tu hombro haciendo que mi raon olvidara el tiempo y el lugar donde estábamos.

—No vuelvas a llorar de nuevo, ya no.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hola a todos los lindos lectores que nos mandan sus bellas palabras, sí arriba! lo empalagoso(si se preguntan porque tanto dulce ,bueno pues es la música romántica que me hace ser tan cursi), espero que les gusten estos relatitos. La próxima ocasión es una pareja muy conocida a petición del público, hasta entonces.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Sacrificios por amor

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 6: Sacrificios por amor**_

_**Seiya y Saory.**_

En una solitaria residencia junto a un lago, una joven con el baño de luz tenue sobre sus cabellos llevaba sobre ruedas a un hombre castaño. Como todas las tardes, a pesar de su inconsciencia, lo sacaba a disfrutar de la brisa fría sobre la piel e intentaba platicarle historias como si él estuviera lucido. Era una rutina a la cual la chica se había acostumbrado, pero ese día era uno especial, el cumpleaños de aquel hombre haciendo que por primera vez la chica empezara su relato tardío con un pequeño sollozo.

_Amor...sin palabras, sin frases elaboradas, tan solo con la mirada sabíamos que esa complicidad en las batallas había avanzado hacia otro plano. Nunca escuchaste de mi boca palabra alguna de amor y de la misma manera jamás las escuche de ti, sin embargo, eso fue lo de menos para que pasara los siguientes meses a tu lado, cuidándote y amando en silencio._

_¿Quién diría que la persona a quien mas odiaba de niña seria la que amaría durante toda mi vida y que estaría dispuesta por ella a debatirme entre la deidad y la persona?_

_Pequeño castaño con ojos llamativos que te recibí una tarde de Abril tras el escritorio de mi abuelo, me cambiaste la vida. Ahí llegaste tu, desorientado acerca de tu futuro y yo sin imaginar que tan entrelazados estarían nuestros días con mi aparente altanería._

_Recuerdo bien que mi abuelo llevaba cada día pequeños en busca de convertirlos en lo que hoy llamamos santos de bronce. Hyoga, Ikki, Shun y Shiryu ya habían llegado a la mansión entre lágrimas por su pasado y cada niño nuevo lo repudiaba sin imaginar que ellos se sacrificarían algún día en mi nombre. Pero tú, el último de todos, llegaste con tus pequeños mechones rebeldes en la frente, sosegado y sin lágrimas. Y hoy día se que no era por fuerte si no porque ya lo habías hecho demasiado que tus ojos se habían secado._

_Retaste con la mirada y palabras a mi abuelo, a pesar de recibir los azotes de Tatsumi, desesperado aclamabas a tu hermana mas aquel trato estúpido que te trajo a todo esto, dibujo tu destino junto al mío. Después de unos segundos de tensa calma, me acerque con toda la intención de ofenderte, estreche tu mano y sentí por primera vez un estremecimiento angustioso en mi cuerpo que incluso me dejo sin palabras; tras lo cual decidí abandonar el despacho con rapidez dejando impresionado a mi abuelo con mi reacción._

_Desde ese día tome un rencor sin sentido sobre ti, cada humillación, cada insulto, tenia que ser más ensañado contigo por esa sensación nueva que causaste la primera vez que te conocí. Todo fue tan rápido que no se en que momento deje de odiarte y empecé a amarte sin razón._

_Recuerdo la tarde después de lo sucedido en el Santuario, en que decidiste mostrarme el mundo tal cual es y bajarme a la realidad. Me llevaste de la mano a caminar entre calles y es que no todo era el mundo rosa donde yo había permanecido en mi vida, que del otro lado; la pobreza, el hambre y las enfermedades de la humanidad eran mas importantes que todos los problemas que a mi consideración lo eran como la baja en las acciones o a que cena importante asistir._

_Me enseñaste tantas cosas que no se como agradecerte, me enseñaste a ser la orgullosa Athena, a que no ser dios es sinónimo de perfección, que también los dioses se equivocan y sobretodo lo mas importante, que también soy humana, que también siento y que puedo pasar una tarde entera contigo sintiendo cosquillas en el estómago y reírme como cualquiera hasta reventar._

_Y después de todo eso que haz hecho por mi ¿Dime que hago ahora, qué hago ahora que te encuentras así por mi culpa? Quisiera ser yo quien estuviera en esa situación y no tú, que aunque estuvieras lado de otra persona, fueras feliz e hicieras una vida normal que siempre desee para ti._

_Me siento mal cada día mas, cargando con mi culpa por haberle hecho daño a la persona que mas amo, incluso he llegado a pensar que no te merezco mas los chicos incitan mis emociones diciendo que no hay mejor persona con la que tu podrías estar, qué tu y yo somos tal para cual._

_No sabes lo difícil que ha sido enfrentarme a algunos, a Tatsumi, al Santuario entero, diciendo que esto es una perdida de tiempo, que he perdido mi lugar y que debo dejarte ir, mas no puedo, ellos no lo entienden y jamás lo harán ¿Cómo abandonar lo único que me hace feliz, el único que observo a la mujer y no a la diosa, el único que hace que mi mortalidad no este vacía?_

_Llevo día tras dia, cuidándote después de que no reaccionaste en la ultima batalla y sabes; no me pesa, lo hago con el mismo amor que he llevado por ti. No te miento, me frustra saber que los médicos dicen que siempre estarás en ese estado de inconsciencia, que me de por vencida mas no hay día en que no despierte con la esperanza que pronuncies mi nombre y que me envuelvas en tus brazos como antes lo hacías al protegerme._

_Extraño tu risa, tu voz, tu abrazo, y estoy perdida por no obtener caricia tuya, un tierno beso o un te amo al oído._

_Seiya, algo me arrastra a no dejarte, no importa si nunca despiertas de tu sueño, siempre estaré a tu lado porque diste tu vida cambio la mía y aunque te extraño demasiado; si lo único certero que tengo es tu compañía será a lo único bueno a lo que me aferrare para sobrevivir. Seiya, feliz cumpleaños, te amo._

Saory cobijo de nuevo las piernas del caballero, más nunca había hablado con esa profundidad hacia él y un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el japonés,fue entonces que decidió moverse inmediatamente de la compañía del chico; él nunca debía verle llorar. Lo metió de nuevo a la casa y lo llevo en silencio a la habitación de ambos. Tras dejarlo solo un par de segundos, se retiro a desahogarse en otro lugar cuando un extraño susurro llego hasta sus oídos:

—_Saory, también te amo..._

Ella regreso su mirada con ilusión hacia Seiya, su única compañía, mas él seguía en su estado de inconsciencia, haciendo que ella regresara a su labor de sollozar. Quizá había sido un murmullo de su imaginación o parte de la realidad, pero esa tarde la diosa había desahogado su dolor y surgido una esperanza.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Basado en un fragmento de la lindos lectores, ya tenia que regresar a mis hábitos de escritura, espero que les haya gustado este relato.**_

_**Dedicado a Pegaso Seiya, querido amigo, gracias por todo el apoyo que me haz dado desde que entre a esta página, nunca me has abandonado en mis locuras y mi única forma de agradecer es con rendidas palabras hacia ti, muchas ,muchas gracias.**_

_**Un abrazo y saludo les mando, gracias por estos minutitos, nos vemos en otra ocasión.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Sombria

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 8: Sombría.**_

_**Pandora y Radamanthis.**_

eras tú, de apariencia sombría mas enaltecida de fragilidad en tu interior. Yo lo sabía, yo era el único que podía ver esa fragilidad de niña a través de tus ojos cubierta de una luz sutil que no dejaba percibir tu hermosa sonrisa.

Siempre callado, a tu lado escuchando atentamente tus instrucciones para proteger una causa tuya que hice tan mía, el proteger a Hades. Probablemente si hubiéramos sabido que todo lo que soñamos era mentira, que ni las utopías ni paraísos como Elíseos tendríamos a cambio de nuestro holocausto, nos hubiéramos reído como locos y declinado al dolor.

¿Sabes cuál fue el mejor regalo por mi sacrificio? Que fui el único que lo deleitaste con tu bella expresión de felicidad al ver la supuesta victoria sobre Athena por mis esfuerzos y aunque recibí castigo de tu mano por ello, no me arrepiento.

Quizá lo imagine, pero recuerdo que atrávez del dolor que recibía bajo tu melodía pude observar como derramaste lágrimas por mi daño, quizá por el aprecio por mi lealtad o quizá porque en el fondo, compartías conmigo el mismo sentimiento de fidelidad que se transformo en amor.

Tu suave arpa calmaba mis tormentos con su fina canción y terminaba con mis más grandes pesadillas y miedos deleitándome con tu compañía, haciéndome sentir que no estaba solo.

Siempre adore tu serena mirada pues conseguía remover mi inquieto corazón, deseando ser yo aquel que poseyera tus delicados labios sobre los míos. Había días en los que deseaba odiarte porque tu despertaste sentimientos los cuales pensé que había olvidado, como el afecto o la ternura y que para los espectros ya no estaban permitidos.

Recuerdo la primera vez que te conocí, en aquel baile de la familia Heinstein, antes de que esta opaca oscuridad nos atrapara. Llegué desde Inglaterra bajo el llamado de mi señor a esa reunión de almas que algún día compartiríamos el mismo ideal. Y tú, bajo un entallado vestido negro que contrastaba con tu pura piel, me llamaste con la mirada. Escoltada por Aiacos y Minos, me acerque hacia ti y tome tu mano cortésmente; y al sentir mis labios sobre tu piel, tú rostro sosegado hizo un gesto particular.

Fue el momento justo en que me invitaste a una sala privada, apartándome del bullicio para poner en orden nuestras ideas. Ya a solas, caminaste hacia la ventana que reflejaba un lucero imperceptible en toda la oscura habitación. Hablamos un tiempo sobre Hades y compartimos formas de lograr una utopía consiguiendo sonrisas cómplices hasta que un silencio nos cubrió.

Observaste nostálgica el cuadro de tus padres y después pronunciaste que hace mucho que estabas sola, que necesitas confiar en alguien. Que tal vez ese alguien había llegado hasta ti esa noche, que ese alguien era yo. Aquellas palabras retumbaron en mi mente y hasta el día de mi muerte, no las pude olvidar.

Desde entonces no podía dejar de pensar en ti, talvez merecía quemarme en mi dolor pues no debía tener esos sentimientos hacia mi regente y trate de borrarte de mi vida infinidad de veces pero no pude, pues esta ya era tuya.

Tú eras mi único cuestionamiento al morir con Kanon, solo tú, aunque en el fondo yo ya había muerto lentamente en la espera de un gesto tuyo de amor. ¿Quién cuidaría de ti? ¿Qué seria de ti si yo no estaba para protegerte? Y que ironía de la muerte, que terminaste apoyando la causa contra la cual peleaste. Lamento que ya no estuve a tu lado en los últimos momentos difíciles y también que tu corazón se lo haya llevado otro junto con tu último aliento, lo lamento. Hasta siempre Pandora...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Espero les haya gustado mi pequeño relato, gracias por su tiempo y palabras lindos lectores que me animan. Nos vemos la próxima ocasión con otro romance!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Amor en desamor

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 9:Amor en desamor.**_

_**Seiya y Miho.**_

Una chica desolada y cubierta por el ligero lucero de la mañana mientras preparaba el desayuno para ella y su amado, observó el calendario que estaba en la cocina y, emocionada camino hacia la entrada de su solitaria residencia. Algunas cartas posaban bajo su puerta mientras, la única persona que le acompañaba sin reflejo aparente mas que el aire que golpeaba su cabellos, se dedicaba a reposar en su sueño temporal bajo su silla de ruedas.

La deidad levanto aquellas cartas y paquetes que recibía cada mes de sus múltiples caballeros, con obsequios y detalles; y entre ellas encontró una muy singular. Extrañada por el remitente y destinatario, se sentó a lado de su amado mientras rompía con sumo cuidado la orilla del sobre.

—Seiya, es una carta para ti...—la chica confundida, empezó su lectura en voz alta:

_Seiya:_

_Aquí en el aeropuerto de Tokio donde te escribo, con mis manos llenas de nervios y congelándome de frio, te espere hace un año al saber que estarías de nuevo en Japón después de lo que sucedió con Poseidón. Sí tan solo no hubieras llegado... todo seria distinto._

_Ese día gris, incluso me pinte la boca y me vestí como las chicas que veo en las revistas gracias a un dinero que Eris me prestó. Y a pesar de lo ridícula que pude sentirme, nada me importaba más que recibirte._

_Las horas de espera me desesperaron y comencé a caminar en círculos al ver que tu vuelo ya había llegado y tus no tenias rastro alguno. Pregunté por ti en la recepción pero no aparecías en la lista de viajeros. Decepcionada y al borde del llanto, me hice a la idea de regresar al orfanato hasta que tu detrás de mi y con un pequeño ramo de flores, me sorprendiste._

_Me abalance sobre ti como loca, incluso las lágrimas cayeron sin que yo me diera cuenta, realmente me alegraba verte de nuevo._

—_Miho ¿Qué sorpresa? Luces hermosa._

_Aquellas palabras animaron mi corazon, casi podía sentir como este se salía de mi pecho._

_Caminamos hacia la salida bajo un cielo sin color, y recuerdo que no traías casi equipaje por lo que decidiste dar un paseo para celebrar nuestro encuentro, un encuentro de amigos. Y yo, yo no esperaba nada mas que estar un momento a solas contigo._

_Como infinidad de veces lo hice contigo, seguí tus pasos escuchando atentamente la profundidad de tus palabras, e inclusive pude ver a un Seiya distinto, quizá ya habías madurado, algo que me removía las emociones como remolino en mi interior._

_Quizá había llegado el momento, el momento de decirte todo lo que había guardado solo para ti, deteniéndome de golpe entre las solitarias calles. Era el momento, ésa noche..._

—_Seiya—tartamudee unos segundos y tome tu mano —Te, te extrañe demasiado..._

—_Yo también Miho, mucho—contestaste._

_Y yo ingenua continúe esa farsa, armándome de valor y colgando mis manos sobre tu cuello:_

—_Sabes estos días que sabia que vendrías, imaginé este momento miles de veces y es perfecto a tu , abrazame y déjame estar a tu lado porque yo... te amo._

_Inmediatamente tu semblante fue otro y lentamente quitaste mis manos de tu cuello mientras desviabas la mirada._

—_Perdóname Miho, mis sentimientos han cambiado, ya no soy el mismo._

_Molesta y confundida, busqué tu mirada y dije:_

— _¿Todo el santuario te ha cambiado o dime porque no puedes besarme?_

—_Porque ya no te veo como antes, ni con mi vida voy a poder agradecer lo que hiciste por mi pero no puedo besar a quien considero mi hermana, ahora solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad._

— _¿Por qué, porqué entonces me prometiste que regresarías?—a punto de llorar de rabia, te exigí una explicación._

—_Porque tenia intenciones de hacerlo pero...algo sucedió._

— _¿Qué o quién te cambio así?—el silencio los rodeo, tu no quisiste contestar, ya me habías lastimado demasiado._

— _¡Dimelo!,¿es por alguien, acaso hay alguien?_

—_Yo... lo lamento Miho._

—_Entonces sean felices._

_Fue lo último que dije antes de ver por última vez tu mirada y darte la espalda._

—_Miho ,no dejes que todo termine asi,porfavor escúchame, en unos días tengo que regresar al santuario ya que parece que algo fuerte se avecina y quizá no vuelva jamás. Lo último que quiero es irme sabiendo que estas enojada conmigo, que perdí a mi amiga, que te perdí._

—_¡Haz lo que quieras Seiya, vete a donde quieras, no me importa y tampoco me interesa si vives o no ,para mi desde hoy estas muerto!_

—_Miho, espera..._

_Aquellas palabras fueron las finales que pronuncie antes de correr entre el frio y llorar por días enteros entre la oscuridad de mi cuarto, rompiendo cada foto, cada recuerdo de ti. Incluso una foto de nuestra infancia de la primera vez que te conocí._

_Yo en aquel orfanato correteando a las niñas que me molestaban por mis llegaste tú junto con Seika y tu divertida sonrisa de picardía ante ella. Una de esas niñas golpeó tu maleta al pasar y observaste como caía en mi carrera al , reclamaste aquel acto hecho hacia mí y me diste tu mano para levantarme tus ojos me llenaron de calidez, de travesura de ternura. Desde entonces te convertiste en mi amigo, aquél que me levantaba cada vez que el cielo caía sobre mí._

_Y ahora, me lamento que termináramos así, yo deseando no haberte dicho esa palabras y que tú estés en ese estado de profundo sueño, que quizá no puedas escucharme, ni sentirme. Quiero decirte a través de esta carta que pensé en ti y decidí que fueras feliz, que quizá era momento de dejarte ir a lado de esa persona que hoy día se que es la misma que esta leyendo esta carta, la misma que siempre tuvo tu corazón y que se quedo a tu lado a pesar de todo. Por ello acepte que perdí la batalla con un buen rival y que ella era la mejor persona con la que podrías. Sean felices ambos aunque eso implique que esta vez me haga a un lado, de corazón lo deseo._

_Atentamente:_

_Miho._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Autor triste, relato triste, me he dado cuenta que es cuando mejor escribo. Tome un fragmento de la overtura para el principio, y la historia se desarrolla después de Poseidón aunque si lo se, que en el Hades, Miho se preocupa como siempre por Seiya. Lindos lectores, gracias por su tiempo, mil bendiciones para ustedes.**_

_**Y recuerden los nombres se repiten y se aceptan sugerencias, aunque me tarde!**_

_**Publicidad: Si adoran el romanticismo del águila y el león ,deberían leer Parte de mi corazón de Neith Wayland,es bellisimo!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Si tan solo

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 10: Sin tan solo...**_

_**Hagen y Flare**_

Si tan solo, si tan solo él jamás hubiera llegado hasta ti.

¿Sabes lo que fue para mí ver que todo el tiempo que estuve a tu lado no sirvió de nada, que lo habías dejado todo por huir con él y su causa? ¿Por qué, porqué te habías ido con él? Me pregunte lleno de rabia, con mis puños apretados y con un nudo en la garganta esperando ser descargado en llanto.

Jamás sentí odio hacia alguien, jamás lo conocí, hasta que supe que huiste con él y mi corazón empezó a arder en dolor. ¿Por qué, acaso nunca fui suficiente para ti? ¿Qué tenia él que te cambio de esa manera?

¿Acaso olvidaste las tardes bajo la nieve que pasábamos juntos?

Yo jamás olvido, no olvido la primera vez que te conocí. Aquella tarde entre los arboles del palacio Valhalla con el ligero rocío de copos deshaciéndose entre el viento .Yo solo un vil sirviente y tu la pequeña hermana de nuestra diosa jugando entre la nieve a sus escasos años de inocencia. Estabas sola y me pediste jugar contigo mientras yo no me sentía digno de mirar tus cristalinos ojos. La sensatez se fue perdiendo entre su rostro y sin importarme nada mas, empecé a vivir solo para ti.

Y por todo eso, lo odiaba, lo odiaba por haberse aprovechado de tu inocencia, de tu incertidumbre y de tus horas. Te había arrancado tan fácilmente de mí y yo no hice nada por evitarlo.

Y por fin un día el llego hasta mi refugio, un lugar que fue cada vez mas parte de mi y en el cual obtuve la fuerza necesaria para defenderte como dios guerrero, donde miles de veces tu mirada me sorprendió curándome de las heridas y del calor infernal. Estuve a punto de matarlo, de alejarlo de ti y que por fin se quemara en el fuego que yo mismo tenía en mi interior, hasta que apareciste tú con tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Al verte mi voluntad flaqueo y decidí obedecer a aquellas palabras que no lo lastimara. ¿Acaso lo amabas así?

Lo único que lamento es no haberte escuchado, el no entender que Hilda no esta bien y que quizá, el infeliz que yacía en el suelo tenia razón. ¿Pero, porqué tenías esa firmeza en tus ojos al protegerlo, sentías algo por él? Jamás tendrás idea de lo que fue verte protegiéndolo, poniendo tu vida antes que la suya y con tu mirada desesperada. Trate de recuperarte, pero lo sabia después de tantos años de conocerte, esta vez era en serio, no cambiaria tu forma de pensar.

No pude más y te lastime, un error que bien fue pagado con mi vida. Como hubiera querido cuidarte y protegerte durante muchos años como lo planee desde que te conocí. Y que tonto fui, ahora se que si tan solo te hubiera escuchado, lo hubiera conseguido .Al final era yo quien era el dueño de tus pensamientos, de tu tiempo y de esta complicidad que tantos años cuidamos demasiado sólida, ahora lo sé después de todo.

Lo único que me queda es pedir perdón por haberte lastimado esa tarde, la tarde que se llevo mi último suspiro y que entregue mi vida de tu mano.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Viendo la saga de Asgard no me pude contener a escribir esto, me pareció muy romántico ver como todavía ella se arrastra hacia Hagen y como Hagen sufre al ver a Flare protegiendo a lindos lectores por sus palabras y tiempo, se los agradezco de corazón.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Mar y tierra una ultima vez

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Un fic que no es meramente certero por que esta pareja es más invención fandom, pero como no quise abrir un nuevo fic, decidi hacerlo aquí.**_

_**Capitulo 11: Mar y tierra por última vez.**_

_**Kanon y Thetis**_.

Esa noche lo había decidido. Me quedaría en el Santuario a enmendar mis errores con Athena a pesar de que mis actos ni con mi vida tendrían pago. Entonces descendí hasta Poseidón por el camino de agonía que tantas veces recorrí.

Entre aquel lugar percibí la soledad y vacio que queda después de que se ha perdido todo. Por una parte me sentía extrañado por ver como terminó todo sin ninguna marina salvaguardando aquel lugar y por otro me daba indiferencia, pues nunca encaje en ese lugar por el simple hecho de haber sido destinado a Athena. Entonces una duda invadió mi mente, una duda que había estado rondando como verdugo los últimos meses, ¿qué había pasado contigo?

Después de todo, gracias a ti y Sorrento fue más llevadero permanecer a lado de Julián.

Llegué a mi pilar con un tanto de angustia, era como estar frente a mi juez, analizándome. Respiré hondo y me adentré en el pilar descubriendo que mi duda permanecía melancólica sobre mi cama tocándola con fijación.

Entonces sentiste mi presencia y como faz de luz te levantaste observándome, incrédula. Por un momento no se explicarme pero me congelé al igual que tu. Y quizá si hubiéramos sido cualquiera nos hubiéramos abalanzado y comido a besos, pero ni tú ni yo éramos esa clase de personas.

Así que mi ironía envuelta en segundos de incertidumbre, me hizo comentar con una sonrisa estúpida:

—Aun recuerdo las veces que te hice mía aquí ¿y tú, me extrañaste o qué haces en mi pilar?

Ante aquel comentario, avanzaste hacia la salida como si estuvieras ofendida y replicaste:

—Solo vine a recordar lo bueno que era todo antes de Asgard, los planes y sueños que teníamos en común todos los marinos, no solo en ti. Incluso el día que nos conocimos cuando Bian me presento contigo en aquel baile de Julián entre sobriedad y silencio por haber llegado de la tierra y no del mar.

—Si hubieras querido recordar te bastaba con fotografías o hurgar en el pilar de Sorrento, pero viniste al mío y es por algo—conteste ante aquel recuerdo mundano del cual era preso.

Tus ojos me miraban decepcionada, como si esperaras algo de mí que jamás podría darte.

Y antes de que te fueras, te detuve inesperadamente del brazo para que me miraras el rostro y te susurre al oído.

—Me extrañabas, aceptalo.

—Suéltame idiota ¿creías que te iba a estar esperando después de todo lo que hiciste? Lo que sucedió con Julián y la muerte de las marinas en parte es tu culpa, tú destruiste mi mundo, ¿y aun así pensabas que te extrañaría?

Tu mirada desafiante me hizo soltarte y reír estruendosamente mientras caminabas, porque en el fondo, sabía que lo que decías era cierto, pero mi desvergüenza era mayor, jamás lo entenderías.

Seguiste avanzando irritada casi hasta la salida y te detuviste en una columna, sosteniéndote con una mano de él mientras me dabas la espalda y dejabas notar tu desprecio.

—Además ahora solo el único hombre en mi cabeza es Julián y tú te iras ¿ó acaso no es el motivo que te ha traído hasta aquí?

Como si hubieras entrado en mi cabeza, me atrapaste en mis intentos por restituirme y provocaste, por primera vez, un ardor en mi interior al escuchar que eras solo de él.

Entre el mutismo ahora eras tú la que reía sonoramente. Éramos tan parecidos que no podíamos engañarnos, siempre había sido así, nuestro juego, nuestra pertenencia.

—Esta bien me descubriste, solo vine por algunas cosas, aunque, espera un segundo, este es mi pilar, marina—respondí sarcástico.

Sin ningún gesto, sin ninguna palabra altanera, sin ningún sentimiento desnudo entre tus ojos, solo dejaste que el silencio guardara todo aquello que tenias que decirme.

Hasta que una sonrisa irónica se escapo de tus labios y replicaste pasiva—En el santuario ahora esta tu lugar, aunque si vives aquí no deberías irte, eres más parte de este mar que de el Santuario.

Aquellas palabras me sonaron de los más excitantes, lo sabía, por dentro querías que te despojara la ropa en un arrebato y me permitiera amarte como nuestras antiguas noches.

Mi mente supo que permanecías aun ahí esperando que actuara una última vez y llevarte conmigo para siempre. Me acerqué hacia ti lentamente y te tomé de la cintura con sumo ímpetu. Al sentir mi tacto volteaste con violencia, querías castigarme por tal atrevimiento pero sabias que estabas perdida bajo la fuerza de mis brazos.

— ¡Suéltame Kanon!—dijiste con tu mirada esmeralda a radiar.

—Dime otra vez que Julián es el único hombre en tu mente y que no me extrañabas, dímelo—ordene disfrutando aquel momento en que estabas a mi merced.

— ¡Suéltame ,entiéndelo!, jamás extrañaría a un ser tan vil como tú, vete a Grecia y déjanos a todos en paz.

Seguido a esto, lágrimas traicioneras cayeron de tus ojos, haciéndome sentir que lo había perdido todo, y a alguien que me había tocado con su belleza el orgullo, a ti. No podría rogarte, yo no era de esas personas que aceptan lo que sienten y mucho menos el dolor de la perdida, y sin más remedio, decidí dejarte ir lentamente.

—He perdido mucho tiempo, vete y déjame solo.

Al escapar de mi abrazo, te secaste toscamente las lágrimas y saliste triste sin despedirte más, había sido el fin. Y por fin, hice aquello a lo que había ido al pilar, tomé algunos objetos y los coloqué en una caja, hasta que al terminar, decidí salir de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, mi sorpresa creció al verte en mi salida, tú habías permanecido sentada en los escalones del pilar durante ese tiempo.

—Creí que ya te habías ido—comente mas para mi que para ambos mientras caminaba de regreso al Santuario.

Con tu orgullo en las manos y con un nudo en la garganta, dijiste tanto permanecías detenida a mi espalda—No quiero que te vayas.

Tus palabras me hicieron volver unos segundos y escucharte.

— ¿Creí que habías dicho que deseabas que me fuera? Ademas, ya es muy tarde para quedarme—conteste denotando indiferencia ante tus palabras pues ya nada me cambiaría de parecer.

En un intento desesperado por llamar mi atención, hablaste con un tono jadeante:

—Entonces hazme tuya una última vez antes de que te marches, una como tantas, como decías sin compromisos, sin amor, sin nada mas que placer.

—Thetis...—dije en un suspiro entrecortado mientras volteaba a hacia ti observando tu rostro empañado de agua.

—Vamos Kanon, solo una última vez—suplicaste con impaciencia.

Conforme aquellas palabras, dejé aquella caja y te lleve de mi mano hacia el interior del pilar.

No perdimos unas horas en un juego violento de locura, de deseo, de pasión llenándonos de vacio en cada beso arrebatado y caricia marcada, desgastándonos la piel. Terminado aquel juego que prolongaba la agonía y lo inevitable, me levanté y me dispuse a irme mientras tu desnudez se cubría con una fina sábana blanca, reposando inquieta.

—Hasta siempre Thetis, fue un placer conocerte estos años. Se feliz con Julián.

Era tarde. Te bese la frente mientras tus ojos me miraban anhelantes por que me quedara, pero no podía ya y sin permitirte hablar mas, escapé de aquel lugar que fue mío alguna vez.

—_Hoy le pido al mar que devuelva a mi, Kanon—susurro envuelta en llanto la sirena._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectores, gracias por sus comentarios, es un gusto escribir para ustedes, gracias por sus minutos para imaginar conmigo.(se sitúa entre la saga de Poseidon y Hades).**_

_**Dedicado para mi amiga Cecilia, gracias por esta bonita invitación a tu foro y las atenciones que has tenido conmigo, espero haberte sorprendido y que lo hayas pasado bien. Ah!y gracias por la publicidad para mi fic XD.**_


	12. Chapter 12 En otra vida

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 7:En otra vida...**_

_**Shaina y Seiya**_

Amor, una palabra la cual no entendía la perfección; pues si el amor es era maravilloso como lo cuentan, ¿por qué a mi me duele tanto?

Desde la primera vez que te vi, descubrí que no era tan fuerte como pensaba y también que yo tengo mis debilidades.

Aquella tarde bajo el ardiente sol de Grecia, mientras yo mostraba mi ira y esplendor ante mis demás compañeras, tú llegaste hasta mí. Y es que no todo el mundo era aquel del cual me enseñaron defenderme y que me mostraron que podía conquistar con mi fuerza para disfrutar del sufrimiento y no ser parte de ello, si no que había sentimientos mas puros manifestados a través de personas como tu.

Lo que me ha derrumbado esta tarde gris, acompañada de mi soledad y orgullo caído es que me he dado cuenta del sentido de la vida. Durante años supe del daño exterior, me hice tan fría que podía ser indiferente en la injusticias, en los despojos y transgresiones a las personas indefensas o desamparadas e incluso hacerme participe de ellas, ya que era una forma de saber que existía observando el miedo en los ojos de los débiles. Pero jamás me detuve a mirarlos fijamente, ver ese brillo profundo en ellos y descubrir que también existía la picardía en una sonrisa y la nobleza en los seres. Tú acabaste con esos principios con los que crecí toda mi existencia y a los que estaba dispuesta a defender con mi vida, tú, con tu sonrisa, con tu ternura.

Y sabes, experimenté por primera vez una sensación diferente, cargada de afecto, de tranquilidad y de paz, así fue la primera vez que tomaste mi mano lastimada.

Cada que pensaba en ti ó alguien te nombraba cuando partiste de Grecia, ese recuerdo tan fuerte traías a mi mente. Muchas veces lo negué, me maldecía en silencio por rememorarte ,hasta que mi interior empezó a inquietar en exceso y después confesé que esa ansiedad expirando en mi pecho era por no verte.

Y hoy, hoy tengo lo que jamás imagine, una lastima por mi misma, por creer que podía ser feliz sin ti .Hoy, ella, quien es mi motivo de lucha, esta a tu lado, cuidándote después de aquel suceso mundano.

¿Cómo, como le hago para no odiarla por robarte de mi lado si es por ella que he llegado hasta donde estoy, por ella, por su causa? ¿Acaso debo sacrificar mi felicidad por la de mi diosa?

Mí razón me dice que debo hacer todo para que ella sea feliz y a mi corazón, que no entiende de razones, no se como exigirle que deje de latir de esa manera al pensar en ti.

Se que jamás me dijiste nada que pudiera hacerme suponer que algún día estarías a mi lado pero esperaba que pasara después de las veces que te lo grite, que me trague mi orgullo de amazona y dije que te amaba.

Hoy, hoy no hay nada de la Shaina de antes, nada. Quizá, algún día, en otra vida, sueño con que entres por esa puerta y digas lo que tanto he esperado, que no solo calmes mi ansiedad con un abrazo desdichado y me digas que también tu corazón es mío.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Que mala autora soy!Hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por estas historias y aun me faltan tantas pendientes, me siento fatal por ello!**_

_**No se espanten! Los personajes se repiten nombre y quizá la próxima vez que termine los supuestos romances originales, escriba de parejas del fandom,asi que se aceptan propuestas!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Perfecta para mi

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningun lucro. **_

_**Esta historia es post-hades,y es una pareja alternativa en regalo a Mel-gothic,sin ,embargo aun no he terminado las demas originales.**_

_** Capitulo 13:Mime y June**_

_**Perfectos para mi.**_

Camine perdido entre los extasiantes caminos de Santuario, riendo por debajo al tan solo desear tener una copa de vino a mi lado y encontrar el lugar mas oscuro,perdiendome del murmullo,hasta que apareciste crei que llegara a necesitar tanto una mirada.

No sabia exactamente que hacia ahi,solo tenia presente que no me habia podido negar a la petición de Hilda de visitar a nuestros aliados de paz del era distinto como lo recordaba,aquella vida nueva que nuestros dioses habian decidido darnos parecia una mala broma,pues a pesar de ser recibido en Grecia,aun quedaba en el fondo esa sensación de traición y sangre en las manos.

No comprendia como Sigfried podia mirar a los ojos a los hombres de Athena o como los santos entablaban conversaciones amenas,mas yo solo sentia esa extraña pesadez en los hombros al estar frente a todos.Y cuando por fin supe que nadie advertia mi presencia,decidi escapar del Templo de tu diosa.

En medio del bello manto azulado con tonos violetas y de la nada;ahi estabas en pequeñeza la ropa que traias puesta,mas como podria olvidar fina silueta sentada bajo una roca,mirando al cielo como si esperaras que las estrellaste escucharan. Con te extremo cuidado me acerque mientras tu hablabas a la nada,y cuando mis pasos llegaron hasta tus oidos,aquella mirada esmeralda con matices tristes, me te colocaste de pie y pusiste defensiva,y aunque yo hubiera querido reaccionar,mi voluntad parecia dictar algo distinto.

Mi respiración se torno pausada y un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda.

-¿Quien ,quien eres?-preguntaste dudosa mas yo no podia mover ni una sola parte de mi.Y tu,solo parecias pálida ante el descubrimiento.

Un aire estupido revolvio mis cabellos y parte de la hojarasca,dejando que ese silencio profano que siempre odie y que fue motivo importante para que yo aprendiera música,nos cubriera uno a a lado de mi hombro y note un lugar perfecto lentamente hacia el,y tu solo seguiste mis pasos con la misma posición de hubiera sido asi para haber podido tenerte tan mia.

Entonces me senté y al raz de los segundos,comence una pequeña sonata en mi lira,esperando que esos ojos secaran sus lágrimas. Tu cara de desconcierto me hizo presa de su atención y al paso del tiempo,esa defensa fue bajando curiosidad,te recargaste de nuevo y te dejaste envolver por la caricia de las notas mientras tus dedos se deslizaban por la textura rocosa para alcanzar ese frio metal en forma de pronto, un miedo me envolvio y con mi música logre que esos dedos se congelaran,pues ese miedo era al perder ese rostro tan bello ante mis ojos.

La música fue calmando lentamente tu corazon mientras yo ,cada vez mas inspirado,dejaba salir aquella tensión que ese encuentro habia dejado en y yo eramnos complices en emoción. Perdi la cuenta de cuanto tiempo habia pasado tocando,mientras tu,atenta como quieta mariposa,escuchabas con dedicación haciendome sentir orgulloso de mi notas delicadas resonaron;el final se hizo presente y bajo suspiros,el murmullo nos hizo una perfecta memoria.

-Mi nombre es Mime de Benetnasch y soy un simple musico.

-Mi nombre es June,solo June.

-¿Puedo saber porque esa tristeza?-pregunte estupidamente.Y tu,extrañamente te levantaste deprisa y me diste la espalda en busca de una te situaste sobre un arbol de rojiza apariencia y un par de hojas cayeron sobre tu volviste hacia mi y decidiste enfrentarme.

-Yo...-murmuraste suavemente-Estaba esperando a alguien que ya no estara ,pero creo que por esta noche...por esta noche, se termino todo.

Me sonreiste de medio lado con esa nostalgia en tus labios y susurraste-Gracias por la música,Mime.

Y al instante siguiente, desapareciste de mis ojos.

Y entonces algo despues regrese a Asgard mas no podia olvidar tus ojos,perfectos para mi,inspiración ideal en cada nota a partir de ese dia. Curiosamente crecia mi ansiedad,y mis pasos parecian inquietos buscando el pretexto perfecto para ir a tan solo supieras el número de canciones de las que fuiste presa o las incontables veces que estuviste en mi mente,quiza la historia seria solo se que necesito ver esa mirada,para poder calmar mi angustia y tocarte el alma como en aquella ocasión,en medio de la June,mi June.

_**Continuara...**_

_**De ante mano una disculpa mis queridos lectores ,esta vez me toco escribir en wordpad,asi que si se me escapo una falta de ortografia,ustedes perdonen y gracias por sus comentarios a los que aun me siguen XD.**_


	14. Chapter 14 De tu mano

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 14:De tu mano.**_

_**Artemisa e Icarus.**_

Aun siendo un simple sirviente, puedo sentir como el corazón late a la misma fuerza que el mío al saber de estas palabras.

Como el día que te conocí. Yo un pequeño niño asustado que escapo de casa bajo los maltratos de su familia y que un día como tantos, se equivoco pagando caro su castigo. Escape de aquel lugar a pesar que una alma noble muy parecida a mi, me protegió arriesgando su cuerpo y dándome la oportunidad de huir, quedando atrapado en un bosque.

Estaba perdido y corriendo en círculos, buscando la mejor manera de regresar con Marín y protegerla, pero todo, todo intento se torno imposible. Me escondí en el hueco de un árbol y ahí espere a que la noche pasara y el día me marcara el camino a casa.

De cansancio me quede dormido, sin imaginar que en ese instante, la luz amarillenta del Sol se opacaría con una muy delicada azulada, acompañada del lucero radiante de la Luna. Detrás de el, una mujer de rasgos preciosos y delicada figura, se acerco a mi con dulzura.

— _¿Has perdió el camino a casa?_

Aquellas palabras fueron las primeras que escuche de tus labios mientras te miraba asombrado por el bello resplandor que emanaba de ti. Acariciaste mi rostro, apartando mis lágrimas y luego respondi:

—Si. ¿Usted me diría hacia donde esta mi hogar?

—Claro .Te llevare a él, uno donde no sufrirás más. Ahí olvidaras tu dolor y a todos aquellos que te lo han hecho pasar. No volverás más a este horrible lugar.

Me tomaste de la mano, moviendo la pequeña campanilla que colgaba de ella y te hiciste un sendero brillante hacia la Luna. Y aunque yo estaba muy confiado de seguirte, al escuchar que no volvería y a la campana, pensé inmediatamente en mi hermana y me solté de tu caricia.

— ¿Qué sucede, acaso no quieres ir?

—Debo volver con mi hermana, yo le prometí que cuidaría de ella.

—Entonces ven conmigo, de nada sirve si regresas con ella y no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla—sonreíste confiada—Vamos.

Sin pensarlo, aquel día fue el último que mantuve el recuerdo fresco de mi hermana y de todo aquello que conocía. Me presentaste ante otros dos mayores que yo, que en algunos años se convertirían en mi familia, dos personas con las que podía reír y llorar sin sentir miedo a perderles y poco a poco mis recuerdos se desvanecieron como agua.

Y también, mientras mas tiempo pasaba tu lado, un sentimiento particular se despertaba en mí. Siempre fui tu elegido desde que llegue a ese lugar, pasabas demasiado tiempo explicando porque el ser humano era tan mundano, sin darme opción a discernir si estabas en lo correcto y entonces despertaste esa necesidad de hacerme dios, dejando de lado el verdadero motivo que me había llevado hasta ti.

Hasta que entonces descubrí, que si me hacia tan fuerte como mi cosmo me permitiera, por fin podría ser dios y quizá estar a tu lado. Me había enamorado.

Tal vez debería ser castigado por imaginar tantas veces que amanecía a tu lado y te tomaba entre mis brazos, porque para mi tu eras mi diosa y cada vez era mas difícil tenerte de frente y ocultar mi mirada. Quería ser fuerte para ti.

Trabaje a cada segundo en volverme más valiente, dejando de lado el pasado, aquel que tanto decías que me haría débil, que si no soltaba jamás podría descubrir que tan lejos llegaría y así lo hice.

Me deje guiar únicamente por todo aquello que me decías, quedando ciego ante el recuerdo, olvidándome incluso de quien era, a quien amaba y convirtiéndome en esa persona leal que siempre estaría a tu lado sin importar lo que sucediera.

Podría pasar horas contemplando tu mirada, como los ciervos a la luna y jamás me hubiera cansado. Así de loco era yo.

Y entonces sucedió. Poseidón dio el primer ataque y falló, luego Hades, y cuando los dioses se enfadaron por las acciones de Athena, decidiste detenerla.

Yo estaría tu lado al igual que Teseo y Odiseo, así que cuando ordenaste eliminar a un caballero que se alzo contra los dioses llamado Pegaso, no dudamos en hacerlo mientras tu te encargarías de Athena. Sellaste su Santuario y te llenaste de una de esas palabras mundanas que tanto repudie: ambición.

Pero yo te amaba y tú me habías salvado, tenia que seguir en ello.

Nos envolvimos en una lucha de sed y venganza innecesaria, muchos pagaron sus infamias a sangre y otros como yo, entendimos el sentido de la vida con golpes de sinceridad más dolorosos que los físicos.

Cuando tuve de frente a Marín, no puedo creer cuanto la lastime, sin escuchar a Pegaso quien en mi lugar, realmente si cuido de ella. Su imagen se quedo en mí y mis recuerdos volvieron. Todo luego todo pasó.

Al ver aquel furor en tus ojos impasible ante la seguridad de Athena, lo comprendí todo. Yo me había deshumanizado, yo era todo aquello lo que tu deseabas ver en un hombre y tu, tu no eras mas que un títere que se movía bajo sus creencias de deidad.

¿Pero quien soy yo para juzgarte?, solo un mortal cualquiera. Yo debía protegerte, tu me habías elegido a mi, así que no dude. Y cuando mi cuerpo cansado tras pelear con Seiya no podía continuar más, mi piedad volvió a mí y se movió a voluntad.

Aun recuerdo tu bella mirada asustada ante la muerte de tu elegido por tu mano y no me importaba, siempre estuve ahí para ti y no había honor mas bello que aquella a quien amaba se llevara mi ultimo aliento.

¿Y sabes?, después de tanto tiempo, por fin pude llegar a ese lugar donde el dolor ni el sufrimiento existen, de tu mano, con mi hermana sujetando mi calor y mi ultimo suspiro dedicado al amor.

_Hasta siempre mi amada diosa..._

_Touma._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Mis lindos lectores, por mi parte este es el penúltimo shot que hago de estas historias, ya se que apenas iba en lo bueno, lo cierto es que he descuidado otros fics y pues es mejor cerrar un ciclo ahora. El siguiente capitulo es el ultimo así que espero les guste ,y sin mas, Hilda y Sigfried a continuación.**_


	15. Chapter 15 Que se hace cuando se ama

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sigfried e Hilda.**_

_**Capitulo final: Que se hace cuando se ama.**_

¿Que se hace cuando se ama tanto a alguien pero es tan inalcanzable como el mismo Sol?.

Aquella pregunta rondaba cada vez más, en esos fragmentos de segundos que afortunadamente me regalabas con tu mirada.

Desde que fuimos niños siempre fui el único que siguió tus pasos y así era. Recuerdo la primera vez que te mire, en aquella helada de invierno cuando me presentaron ante las princesas de ese pueblo que me vio nacer, Asgard, como el dios guerrero que les cuidaría a cada paso.

Bajo un ridículo traje que me quedaba un poco grande y me hacia ver estúpido, me reverencie ante esas dos simpáticas jovencitas. Mas tu mirada celeste me atrapo cuando alce mi rostro.

Parecías un ángel que emanaba un aire frio de su boca y esos labios tan rojos como fresas, me dejaron sin desear más. Salimos a observar las maravillas del pueblo desde un balcón, acompañados de Flare y un joven que después reconocería como Hagen, a admirarlas y buscarles nombres, aquellas montañas parecían helado de chocolate bañadas de azúcar.

Y luego, con tu dulzura e inocencia, me dijiste—Juntos lograremos cuidar a Asgard, así que nunca te apartes de mi.

Y lo prometí, tomando tu mano caliente sobre la mía y esbozando mi más sincera risa.

Pronto me volví mas que una sombra para ti, acompañándote en cualquier aventura junto a tu hermana, enredándonos entre la nieve y escondiéndonos entre los arboles.

Yo adoraba ver tu sonrisa hecha de pequeñas cosas sin importancia. Y lo amaba, amaba ese brillo particular en ti y que cualquiera que intentara cubrirlo, lo alejaría sin importar el que, pero sobretodo esa manera tan fiel de estar para quien lo necesitara y brindarle una caricia tierna.

_¿Por qué no podía tan solo llevarte conmigo y olvidarnos del mundo?_.Estabas tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Y no sabes cuanto he llorado en silencio, con la mirada de aquellos que te cuidan al igual que yo atenta hacia la mía, que no rebasara la necesaria, pues tu y yo era tan lejano como el universo.

Y luego creciste, te volviste una hermosa mujer ante la mirada de mis otros compañeros guerreros y no te niego que algunas veces me hervía la sangre cuando otros como Alberich te miraban más de la cuenta, más tu siempre recurriste a mi contándome tus mas íntimos secretos, miedos y preocupaciones. Y era fantástico, porque en el fondo sabia que tú y yo estábamos latiendo al mismo tiempo.

Incluso recuerdo la noche en que estuvimos más cerca de la cuenta y casi te robe un beso en el balcón después de bailar ante la melodiosa música de Mime.

Pero algo paso. Una noche, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar y tu brillo en los ojos se perdió.

Los santos de Athena llegaron a nuestro pueblo y con ellos el caso en el. Tú portabas un extraño anillo y parecías ser otra muy distinta de quien me enamore.

Ellos querian salvarte de tu propia destrucción, atentando incluso con los jóvenes de Athena, cuanta razón tenían.

No quise escuchar, me deje cegar por ese amor y promesa de que cualquier cosa que fuera por ti y Asgard valdría la pena, mas no escuche que en tu ser no estaba esa mujer que tanto ame por años, si no otra frívola que no pensaba mas que en si misma y no era porque ella así lo deseara, si no porque era parte de los planes de un dios.

Cuando Sorrento lo pronuncio de sus labios, lo único que hice fue tratar de comprender como había sucedido tanto ante mis ojos y yo jamás quise hacer caso, así que lo único que podía hacer para remediarlo todo el daño causado, era terminar con la vida del enviado de Poseidón, con la firme esperanza que todo lo que habíamos soñado para nuestro pueblo, se convirtiera en una realidad y que quizá si, confiando en esos jóvenes que tantas veces me habían golpeado con la verdad, se podía lograr.

Después me lamente por no haber pensado en cual sola te dejaría si moría, aunque en el fondo quizá morir fue la manera más fácil en la que podía ser feliz, así mi corazón no sentiría amor ni mi mente grabaría a cada segundo tu nombre.

La respuesta de que se hace cuando se ama, es lo que yo hice por ti, dar la vida por la persona amada, por verla feliz y cuidarla hasta el ultimo aliento, eso es.

_**Fin...**_

_**Pues en esta semana del fic, me despido lindos lectores, gracias por su compañía en esta aventura que duro bastante tiempo y que sin duda fue una diferente manera de apreciar Saint Seiya! Mil besos y nos vemos la próxima!**_


End file.
